Another Heartbreak?
by AnnabethGranger7121993
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a celebrity. She crosses paths with her childhood heartbreak, Percy Jackson. Will her heart be able to trust him again or will it just be another heartbreak?
1. Annabeth: Just Heartbreak

I don't own Percy Jackson.

Annabeth:

I was walking down the beach re living the worst day of my life. The day where my boyfriend, the one who stole my heart, left me. I still can't believe it. It felt like yesterday...

Flashback:

The beach was so beautiful. The waves swept in and out in a soothing rhythm. I was coming here to meet with my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. He was the most amazing guy I could ever meet. He was irresistibly handsome. His raven black hair swept gracefully over his forehead just above his bright sea-green eyes. When he smiled it made me smile too. Life was perfect.

As I was walking I saw a guy and a girl I guessed that they were probably dating, by the way they kept kissing and holding each other.

"I wonder where Percy is?" I thought. As I got closer and closer to the happy couple I heard them talking.

" Ahh this is perfect. This is what I want, to be with you forever," said the girl. The girl had curly red hair and was just a little shorter than the guy.

" Once i break up with my girlfriend we can be together forever," said the guy.

"Percy?" I called.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed. "I can explain!"


	2. Percy: Just Heartbreak

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

(Still in Flashback):

Percy:

I scrambled up from my aitting position, sand spraying everywhere. I accidentally flung some into Rachels face, but I didn't care. Annabeth was running full speed down the beach and I knew I had to catch up to her.

"Annabeth! Please wait!" I screamed to her. "I can explain!"

Thankfully I was faster than her and caught up in seconds, since she hadn't gotten far. I grabbed hold if her wrist making her come to a stop.

" What do you want Percy?" she yelled at me. Her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face. Annabeth's golden locks were in such disarray from her run. Her beautiful grey eyes were looking at me with such hatred and betrayal that I couldn't look at her.

"Annabeth I can explain." I started.

"Can explain what Percy? How you cheated on me with Rachel? How you were going to breakup with me?" she yelled. " How you never actually loved me?" she whispered.

"Annabeth I love you!" I exclaimed.

" Then why did you cheat on me?" She asked with pain in her voice.

" I don't know." I said hanging my head staring at her wrist that I still held in my hand. Her fingernails were visibly nibbled at a little. One of the habits she does all the time when she's thinking.

" But, you still love me?" she asked.

" Yes!" I said looking up into those grey eyes of hers. " I love you more than anything. You're all I think about. I go to sleep and dream about you. You are my other half. When I am away from you I feel like I'm missing something. I need you Annabeth. I want to kiss you and hold you forever. I love you."

"And that," she said removing her hand from my grasp." is what makes this all so sad. To think the one person who would be there forever and never hurt you, does something that rips your heart out, makes all those good memories disappear."

With that I let the best thing in my life, walk away. As I stood there watching her leave I knew that somehow I would have to get her back. When I did I would hold her forever. Now I just watched the one who stole my heart, leave with it.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I want to thank all of you for reading it. It means so much to me! I want you guys to know that if you have any suggesiions I am totally open to them! That doesn't always mean that I will write it, but I will definitely consider them! If you guys have any questiona for me, not to personal though, I will be glad to answer them! ( And anyone who can figure out what the number mean in my name will get something extra special!)**

**Review Review Review!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	3. Meeting Soon?

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Annabeth (Present):

I climbed out of bed groggily. It was 5AM and my band and I have to go see our manager Thalia Grace, to record a new song I have written. There are five people in my band, World Mirrors, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, and I. We are beat friends and support eachother. The only time we have difficulty is in the morning. None of us like getting up thos early, it's pure torture. We are 18 year olds. What do you expect? I trudged into the kitchen in our apartment to make some coffee. Then, I walked into the boys room. Their room was a mess! Leo's video games were scattered all over the floor. His dirty clothes were in a pile in the corner. All you could see of Leo was his little mop of curly brown hair just barely being seen over the cover.

Frank was sprawled across his bed. His covers were pushed the way to the foot of his bed and his pillows were on the floor. I went over to Frank, and sat on a little portion of his bed.

" Frank, c'mon let's go, get up we have to leave in an hour. We don't want to be late again," I shook him and he groaned. " I made you coffee now get Mr. Hot Head and the girls up. I'm gonna make breakfast."

He mumbled and inaudible response as I left the room. For breakfast I made eggs, bacon, and sausage. Once the aroma filled the apparment, I heard the shuffling feet of my friends. We ate in silence and then got in our limo to go to the recording studio.

_At the studio..._

"Okay Frank, go ahead." Said Thalia.

(_Frank, _Girls,and **Leo, Frank and Leo**)

Hey where are the drums? Let's go!

_Ooh girl you're shinin_

_Like a 5th avenue diamond_

_And they don't make you like they used to_

_Your never going outta style_

_Ooh pretty baby_

_This world might've gone crazy_

_When you save me_

_Who can blame me_

_When I just wanna make you smile_

_I wanna thrill ya like Michael_

_I wanna kiss ya like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head_

_Outta my mind_

_Thinkin I was born in the wrong time_

_One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic _

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Four dozen roses_

_Anything for you to notice_

_The way to serenade you_

_Doing it Sinatra style_

**Ima pick you up in a Cadillac**

**Like a gentelman bringin glamour back**

**Keep it real to real and the way I feel**

**I could walk ya down the aisle**

_I wanna thrill you like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head_

_Outta my mind_

_Thinkin I was born in the wrong time_

_It's love on rewind_

_Everything is so throwback-ish (_I kinda like it like it)

_Outta my league _

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

_You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

**Baby your class and baby you're sick**

**I never met a girl like you til we met**

**A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s**

**Got me trippin out like the sixties**

**Hippies Queens of the discotheque**

**A 70s dream and an 80s best**

**Hepburn, Beyonce, Marilyn, Massive**

**Girl you're timless, just so classic**

_You're over my head_

_Outta my mind_

_Thinkin I was born in the wrong time_

_It's love on rewind_

_Everything is so throwback-ish (_I kinda like it like it)

_Outta my league _

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

_You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

"Wow Annabeth that was really good," stated Thalia as we left the studio.

"Well, I'm glad she sang it," said Frank. Hazel went over to him kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. Frank turned a deep shade of red and everyone laughed.

"Okay so thay conpletes the album right?" asked Calypso.

"Yep, that's it. It goes out to stores in a week," I said.

"Then we go touring in L.A.!" said Leo mischiviously.

"L.A.," I thought to myself. That's where all the celbrities are. Then my heart stopped cold. That's where Percy lives.

**Authors Note:**

**Heyyy! Okay guys I want your opinions. What do you think should happen? Send suggestion through a review! **

**Review Review Review**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	4. Hazel's Plan Part 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Annabeth:

A week had passed and we were now in L.A. I had been dreading this since I heard the news. Seriously of all the places we could have come it had to be here! I was not looking forward to performing. But, there was always the chance that I wouldn't see Pereus Jackson. I still remebered the way he looked at me and the horrible thibgs I had said to him. I bet he never wantedto see me again. That was good, because I never wanted to talk to him again. I mean he cheated on me with Rachel, Rachel. He knew we were enemy's. Yet he still went with her and is still with her.

Percy is kind of a big deal here in L.A. He is the golden boy. Percy was always in hit movies, and girls swooned at the mere sight of him. Percy was a singer. Of course though he was still dating Rachel, and that just added salt to the wound. For a few weeks after we broke up I had been hoping that he would come back. Instead he stayed with Rachel. I guess it was for the best.

My band and I had gotten to our apartment that we had in L.A. It seemed like forever since we had been there. Frank was carrying Hazel bridal style. She had fallen asleep in the limo, from the airplane. I couldn't blame her, but I knew if I fell asleep no one would be doing that for me. Leo and Calypso were holding hands,and Calypsos head was on Leo's shoulder. Calypso had somehow tamed Leo's firey personality and made him a big sweetheart.

I felt so tired, since it was 5 in the morning, I went straight into my room and lay in my bed. It was going to take me forever to fall asleep.

Hazel:

I woke up the next morning, and there was something differnt about it. There was no noise coming from the kitchen. I glanced at my digital clock and it read 8:00.

"8 o'clock?!" I thought to myself. Why did Annabeth not wake us up? She hates it when we sleep in past 7.

I got up quietly from my bed, realizing that I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I blushed when I remeberedthat Frank had carried me in from the limo. I walked out of the bedroom that I share with Calypso and headed towards the kitchen. I peeked in and saw Annabeth sitting in a chair. There was a cup of half drunk coffee on the side table and a magazine in her lap. She was asleep. I took the magazine from her lap. I lookedat the ge that it was left open to. It was picture of Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare.

I looked down at my friend. She had told me what had happened between them. Annabeth told me she was over him. Apparently, she wasn't. she would find someone. She is hardly ever truly happy. Sure she's not always sad, but she never is as happy as she was when she was with Percy. We had all been friends in High School. And we had all seen when she was happy. I really wanted her to be like that again. Even if it meant that she would be with Percy.

Annabeth stirred and I quickly closed the magazine and put it on the side table.

"Oh hi Hazel," said Annabeth sleepily.

"Hey. Do you want me to make breakfast?" I asked.

"Naw. We can all just have cereal," said Annabeth as she got up from the chair. She brushed her golden hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. She shirt was hanging below the knee and her pants were about 2 inches too long. Annabeth looked...lonely.

Percy and I have kept in touch. Almost every day he would ask how the band was doing, but I knew he meant Annabeth. I could that tell he still cared for her, but the question was could she find someplace in her heart for him? I was determined to find out and get Annabeth to love Percy again.

**Author's Note:**

**So guys do you like the cliffhanger? And yes Hazel has a little plan, but will it work? And for the people,yes the numbers are Annabeths birthday! Thank you guys for the reviews! Keep reading my fandom friends!**

**Review Review Review**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	5. For the First Time in Forever

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth:

Today my band and I are supposed to be going to a radio station and answer questions. All that utter nonsense. Thalia thought it would be good to promote our concert that we are haing tonight. World Mirrors isn't a big seller so we ar hoping this new song I wrote, Classic, will get us up in the charts.

After my encounter with Hazel she was acting weird, like she knew something that I didn't. The usual early morning chatter was reduced to nothing. I scanned the faces of all my friends. Only Hazel looked to be thinking, very deeply, about something.

"Is everything okay Hazel?" I asked politely.

"Me? Oh yes! Everything is fine, just fine," she said. That did not reassure me. I watched her warily as she took her empty cereal bowl and put it in the dishwasher. She went into the room she shared with Calypso and shut the door rather loudly. I looked at everyone else.

"What's up with her?" I asked rather annoyed.

"I don't know," said Frank. "She's been like that since this morning. Very seculded and in deep thought."

I could tell that Frank was worried about her. I gently patted his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. Everyone soon got up from the table.

I went into my bedroom. I threw on some light colored skinny jeans and a loose hanging gray shirt. I then brushed out my curly hair so it had just a slight curl around the ends. I put on my favorite blue beenie and some black combat boots. I don't wear makeup except for concerts and gigs we get. Today was just a casual day. I sauntered out of my room into the living room where everyone else was waiting for me. I grabbed my phone. We all walked out of our apartment and got into the elevator.

It was a silent ride down. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was my other friend Piper. She always texts me. I heard the elevator ding so I started to walk out. I wasn't looking where I was going and I accidentally bumped into someone. I hit my head on the elevator floor. I started to get up. I saw I ran into a man. Hazel was standing there with a smile on her face, but once she saw me looking at her she replaced her smile with a poker face.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I apologized to the man. I hadn't seen his face yet because he was brushing off, but at the sound of my voice her looked up. I stared into sea-green eyes. I felt my mouth open and then I mentally told myself to shut it. Of course, it had to be Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth?" said Percy.

"In that case I'm not sorry," I said and walked right past him. The rest of my band had already left so it was just Percy and I.

"Hey wait!" he called.

"If you don't mind I have somewhere to be," I said calmly. I walked right out of the buiding and reached for the limo door.

"Annabeth we need to talk," Percy said grabbing my hand. "We really need too. I have to tell you some things."

"Oh, Percy I don't think that's nessessary," I said yanking my hand away.

"Well, it is," Percy said firmly. "I'm not leaving until you say you'll talk to me."

"Fine!" I said just so I could leave. Percy grinned. "Meet me at the Mel's Cafe."

"At 7," he said. "Don't think about skipping Miss. Chase. I know where you live."

I opened the door to the limo and slammed it shut. That little bastard thinks he can just...ughh. If the paparazzi catch us I m going to be so dead. I do not want anything to do with Percy Jackson.

(Time skip):

"Okay and right now we have World Mirrors on to answer some questions for you guys. We will be taking calls. The lines are open ask away," said the Tim. He was the radio host of Hollywood Buzz.

"Hi, okay my question is are Frank and Hazel dating?" asked the caller.

"Ummmmm...well...ummm..." they both were stumbling.

I interjected,"It may not be official, but they sure do act like a couple." Frank and Hazel were blushing. I was sitting on the end while Frank sat next to Hazel, and then Calypso sat next to Leo.

"Next caller, go head," said Tim.

"When are you guys thinking about going on a world wide tour?"

"Well," started Leo. "We actually haven't given it any thought we just want to focus on the present."

I was suprised how poised Leo was. The questions kept coming for about another ten minutes.

"Last caller," said Tim.

"Hi guys! This is a question for Annabeth. There was some rumors that you used to date Percy Jackson. Is that true? Do you like him?"

I was speechless! My mouth grew dry and I couldn't think. My heart was racing. How did people know that? Did Percy say things? I don't even know how to answer that question! Hazels nudge brought me back to reality.

"Umm yes Mr. Jackson and I used to date, but I don't like him anymore. I'm happy single," I concluded.

"Okay folks. That's it for today's interview with World Mirrors. Check out their concert tonight!" Tim ended. He signed off and we were let out of the booth. I was still shocked by that question. But I don't like Percy anymore. We are done.

Calypso:

I watched Annabeth as we exited the booth. Her face was pale and her eyes were unfocused. Very un-Annabeth like. Hazel and Frank left to go get some fresh air. I nudged Leo to go follow them. I wanted to talk to Annabeth.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Fine."

"Do you need to talk?"

"No! I don't want to talk about Percy!" She yelled at me.

"Okay. If you ever want to, just tell me," With that I walked away. I knew she as still in love with Percy. But, the hurt that he implanted into her was so strong it was blocking that feeling. At least I think she still liked him. I was never exactly Annabeths friend. The only reason I am in the band is because Leo wanted me. Annabeth tolerated it. I was very lucky. I know when Annabeth wants to talk or not and I didn't want to push her. Then she'd really hate me.

I looked down at what I was wearing, a white dress. It cut above the knee. It was summer after all! My hair was hanging in a loose braid off to the side just the way Leo said he likes it. I always try to remember what he says he likes on me.

Leo did look rather handsome today. His curly hair was messy as usual. He wore jeans, even in the summer, and an undershirt with a red flannel. The flannel was not buttoned just open. He looked sexy when he dressed down. That's why I love him. He doesn't try to impress me with looks, just his sense of humor. He is perfect.

I wish Annabeth could find a guy to like. I don't know much about her, but from what I do know, she needs someone. I have a lot of experience with heartbreak, and Annabeth is heartbroken. She has been like that for over three years. So now it's more of slight depression. I'm very worried for her and I think that chance meeting with Percy Jackson, might help her. Percy Jackson, the guy that broke her heart, might be the perfect one to mend it.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello my fun fantastic funny fandom friends! I am so happy you guys are leavin suggestions and your thoughts! I apreciate them. This is my first fanfiction and I am surprised at how many people are reading it,following it and taking time to write reviews. I love writing. You guys leaving reviews just makes me so happy and it makes me motivated to write for you guys. Seriously I even appreciate one worded reviews! If you guys think something should be changed or if you have suggestions for a chapter, remember to review! Just so you guys know greekfreak302 really inspired me to start writing. So, do me a favor and check out her stories!**

**Slain-Dr3am1319- I tried to make it longer for you! Is that better? **

**Review Review Review**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	6. A Date With an Old Friend

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Percy:

I was listening to a CD. World Mirrors CD. They were really good, but they didn't have any good publicity. That was a shame. Their new song, Classic, was so catchy and fun I could not stop listening to it. Well, to be honest, that wasn't the only reason. I loved to listen to Annabeth. I really want to be friends with her, not a relationship. I love Rachel.

On the day at the beach, I realized I didn't really love Annabeh asuch as I loved Rachel. I was planning on telling her, but she kind of caught me. I felt terrible, but I had to follo my heart. Sure I thought she stole my heart that day, but not really. I just want to be friends, because she's nice.

She can be a lot of fun. I was watching a movie with Rachel. Her head was resting on my shoulder. This was perfect, but it wasn't as good as having a certain blondes head on my here with her, on a warm summers night. Just her and I. The past few years we started to grow apart. I don't really like her that much anymore.

"Percy, want to order some pizza?" Rachel asked.

I looked at the clock. It was 6 I had to start getting ready to go see Annabeth. "Actually, I have to go meet...Grover," I stuttered. I didn't want her to filp. So the lie was better. I left her sitting there to go get ready.

_(Time skip):_

I stolled into the cafe wearing jeans and a loose hoodie. My sunglasses and hood hid my face so I wouldn't be mobbed by girls. I scanned the diner and didn't see Annabeth. I looked down at my watch. I was ten minutes early. I picked a booth and waited.

The door opened and in walked Annabeth. She wore tight jeans, and a tank top that accented her curves. She was wearing sunglasses as well. Her princess curls were hanging loosely in a wind-blown style. I wasn't going to lie, Annabeth was pretty. Wait! What was I thinking. We are just going to be friends.

She walked over to the booth sat on the opposite side of me and gave me a curt nod. We both took off our sunglasses.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Percy why am I here?" asked Annabeth.

"What do you have a date or something?" I said sarcastically.

"Of course, not!" she said defensively. "Besides who would want to date me?"

She sounded sad. I wanted to hug her, but she hated me. "Well, I have some friends, if you ever need a date," But I knew I would never trust one of my friends with Annabeth.

"Wise girl..."

"Don't. Call me that," she said sternly.

"C'mon I want to be friends!" I said to her.

She laughed. A genuine laugh! "You must still have seaweed in your brain!"

"Well, at least I don't say randomn facts!"

Then a flash went off. We both looked and there was paparazzi lined at the window. Annabeths face was pale and her smile gone.

"How the fuck did they know we were here?" We asked at the same time. Annabeth blushed a little. Then she took her sunglasses and crammed them on her face.

"Put your sunglasses on idiot!" She told me.

"Why? They already got pictures of us," I said casually.

"Well, I don't want any rumors going around that you are dating me! Put the damn glasses on!" She yelled.

"Well you've developed a potty mouth Miss. Chase. Put I shall do as you ask," with that I put the sunglasses on. We both got out of the booth and walked out the door with our heads down. We were immediately bombarded with questions.

"Are you cheating on Rachel, Percy?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Is it true you broke up with Rachel, Percy?"

And the ever popular thing said:

"Can you guys kiss for the cameras?"

Annabeths car was a few blocks down. Mine was right there. I beckoned her to follow me. She hesitated for a moment then followed me. I unlocked the car and we hurridly got in. The paparazzi flooded around the car and were taking pictures. I put the key in the ignition and sped off.

"Okay, take me back to my apartment," said Annabeth. She had taken off her sunglasses. Her grey eyes were beautiful. I smiled mischievously and shook my head. She crossed her arms,"and why not?"

"Because we still need to talk," I told her."I can't have you hating me Annabeth."

"Percy if this is some twisted scheme to make me fall for you. It isn't going to work. Besides you are dating Rachel."

"Well I don't really like Rachel anymore, but I want to just be friends Annabeth. I can't trust myself. I don't want to hurt you. So, I can't date you," I said. I didn't like it, but it was the truth.

" Fine what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Let's see. Ahh here's a question. Have you dated anyone after we broke up?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"The other boys compared to me must be really sad I know," I said sarcastically.

She punched my arm lightly and laughed."No! I just want to focus on music."

"I don't believe you Wise Girl," I glanced at her. She seemed okay with me saying that this time."Okay next question. Do you think I'm attractive?"

She stared at me and shook her head with a slight smile on her face. "You really want me to answer that? Fine, you're not ugly."

"What does that mean?" I asked defensively. I took my eyes off the road and stared at her. She was laughing.

"Percy stop staring at me like that and look at the road!" Annabeth said. I blushed nd returned my gaze to the road. I took a turn and we arrived at park. I stopped the car and got out. Annabeth followed and we walked to the swing set. We each took a seat on a swing and started talking. It felt good to talk to her again. It was easy, I didn't need to watch what I was saying, like I did around Rachel. I looked at my watch and saw it was already 8. We had talked forever.

As we were walking to the car. There was a two men arguing. It was heated. Then all of a sudden the bigger of the two men hit the other and started beat him.

"Annabeth stay here!" I commanded her. Of course she didn't listen and followed me. I pulled the guy off the other and held him in an arm-lock.

"Stop! Stop!" I told him.

"He took his head and hit my nose with it. My nose seared with pain and started to gush blood. He broke free of my grip. Then he took a knife I thought he was about to stab me or the guy that was laying unconscious on the ground. Instead he he ran behind Annabeth and put the knife to her throat.

"Don't hurt her," I pleaded.

"Give me your keys to that car and she won't die!" He threatened.

"Don't give em to him Percy!" Annabeth yelled. All that got her was the knife digging into her throat. She yelped s blood trickled from her neck.

"Here," I said. I threw the keys to him. He started to back up with Annabeth in tow.

"Let her go!" I screamed. He threw he to the ground. A defining crack shoot through the air as Annabrth hit the ground. I rushed to her side. Her forehead was covered in blood and she was unconscious. I patted my pockets for me phone, but I had left it in the car. The other guy was up and had a bruise on his eye.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow?" I asked frantically.

He shook his head and grumbled something. I checked Annabeths pockets, nothing. So I took off my hoodie and shirt I was wearing underneath it and put it on Annabeths head. I picked her up bridal style and rushed to the nearest house near that park. I frantically knocked on the door and a middle aged woman answered the door. I explained the situation. She called 9-1-1, and within seconds an ambulance arrived. I hopped into the ambulance as Annabeth was put on the stretcher. I looked down at her. My shirt was soaked with blood. Annabeth looked extremely pale.

"Let's go quickly!" Shouted one of the ambulance dudes. "We got to go she has already lost a lot of blood!"

As we sped of the guys took of the shirt and put cloth all around Annabeths head. The white fabric started to turn red quickly.

"Will she be okay?"I asked worridly.

"We're almost there. Your girlfriends should be alright." He said.

"Oh shes not my..." but i stopped in mid-sentence.

We arrived at the hospital. Annabeth was immediately rushed into a room. I got to sit in the waiting room. This was awkward. I was shirtless in a hospital a little after 8 with a worryinng about a girl that wasnt mine. My life was really messed up.

"Say aren't you Percy Jackson?" Asked one of the nurses.

I got up from where I was sitiing and nodded.

"Well if you want to come in a private room so no one will bother you follow me." I followed her. The room was small and had a bed and a tv. I was probably going to stay the night.

"Thank you ahh..." I stuttered.

"Oh Reyna," she said.

"Thanks Reyna," I said. She gave me a smile and then left. I turned on the tv and got into the bed. I felt my eyes slowly close as I drifted off to sleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello my dedicated determined death-defying deadly dangerous dominating dudes. Here's another chapter! Did you like it? If you did feel free to give a review! Okay guys so I was reading some other fanfictions like this and I wanted to be a little different. Ummmm...doba lot of authors update this much because I feel like they dont. Anyways as always Review Review Review!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	7. Problems with Annabeth

**I don't own Percy Jackson!(Even though I would love to)**

Percy:

I woke up and wondered where I was. Then all the memories flooded back. I groaned as I got out of the bed. Then I finally walked out of the hospital bedroom. I was met by Annabeths friends. Hazel took one look at me and slapped my face. I was met with another slap from Calypso.

"What the hell is that for?" I asked rubbing my sore cheeks.

"You didn't think it would be nice for us to know where Annabeth was? We had to find out from the tv?" Said Hazel angrily.

"Sorry it was kinda late," I said defensively.

"Well Pereus Jackson whenever Annabeth is around you she gets hurt!" Calypso yelled.

I dropped my head because I knew they were right. Annabeth always got hurt around me. "Sorry guys," I said quietly.

"Hey dude it's okay the doc said we can see her. She's doing well," said Leo lightly. Everyone started to walk towards Annabeths room, that they had found. I walked behind Hazel and Calypso with Frank and Leo.

"Don't take what they said to heart, Perce," said Frank. "They're just worried about Annabeth."

"Thanks man," I whispered. We arrived at her room. I let her band mates go and see her first. I waited about twenty minutes before they came out. I went right in to go see Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth," I said cheerily. Annabeth looked in my direction with a confused look on her face.

"Do I know you?" Asked Annabeth.

"Ha ha Annabeth very funny," I said sarcastically.

"HAZEL!" She screamed. "HELP!"

Immediately nurses, Hazel, and a doctor rushed in. They pushed me out of the room and slammed the door in my face. I paced back and forth for about ten minutes before the doctor came out. He beckoned for me to follow him. He lead me to a small room where he guestered for me to sit down. I took the chair and sat.

The doctor rubbed the back of his neck,"She doesn't remember you because she has amnesia," he said bluntly.

"But she remembers her band?" I asked.

"Yes, and we can't seem to know why she doesn't remember you. Just give her some space for a while," he commanded me.

I nodded. He left me in the room by myself. I was left to my own thoughts. I couldn't have her not remember me, not the girl I love. What? But it's true. I love her. I decided that since I couldn't be around her I needed to leave. I left the room and went up to one of my guards. I told him I wanted to leave. He led me to the back of the hospital, the front was flooded with reporters. I hopped into a car and sped off to my apartment.

_(Time skip):_

I got back to find a note.

Dear Percy,

I know you cheated on me. I wished you would've just broken up with me, but I am now breaking up with you. I saw the news and magazines with you and Annabeth. I wish you every happiness. Don't worry I won't be mean and talk bad to the press about you.

Love you, Goodbye,

Rachel

Wow, she's gone. Well at least I don't have to break up with her. She would've put on a dramatic show and everything. I was happy she as gone she had started to get annoying. I sat down at my song writing desk, yeah people writing desk! I took out a pad of paper and started to write a song.

After half an hour I had a whole albums worth of songs. I called my friends Grover to see if he wanted to help recorded these songs with he said he would. I called for one of my other cars and drove to the recording studio. This helped with forgetting out Annabeth. Damn I missed her.

Annabeth:

I was still trying to figure out who Percy Jackson was. Percy Jackson. His name did seem familiar, like I've said it many times. I didn't want to think about it for a while though. Maybe something would trigger a memory when I went back to my apartment.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello my loyal liable lovly likable laughable little lads! It was kind of hard to write this chapter, so sorry if it sucks! I will defiantly be writing a better chapter for the next one. Did that make sense? Okay! So, god shoot what was I gonna say, oh yeah! So i have some things to say to you guys. You guys can ask me any questions about me, writing, life, music anything! I like getting to know people and stuff! So, my minds like all scattered! Blah! Ummmmm...sooooo...oh oh oh oh! So if you guys have any suggestions feel free to you know ask annnnnnd oh yeah, review. Thanks for all you people for reading and such. Can you guys tell I'm a little weird! If my mind thinks it I write it. Sooo yeah people ask questions review and I'll talk to you in the near future!**

**Review Review Review People!**

**Peace out!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	8. Yogurt Wars

**I don't own PJ!:*(**

Annabeth:

My friends were watching me like a mother hen looks after her chicks. It was so annoying! I couldn't even go to my room without someone coming to check on me every 15 minutes. I understood the concern of my friends, but it had been a week since I had been out of the hospital. I felt great, but there was some part of me that was missing. I didn't feel the same. Sure my band and I had been writing songs, but I couldn't concentrate! My mind always wandered back to Percy Jackson. My face always flushed whenever I thought about him.

I was sitting in my room reading when for the fourth time in 10 minutes someone came to check on me. That was it! I have had it. I stormed into the living room of our apartment where everyone was sitting. They all looked up when I came in.

"Oh my god! You guys are so frickin annoying!" I hollered. "Can't you give me some damn space?" I didn't wait for a response. Instead I stormed out of the apartment and onto the streets of L.A.

I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I found myself walking toward a park. There were families around. Little kids were playing on the jungle gym and pirate ship. I decided since no one was playing on the swings, no one would mind me sitting there. I sat and felt the afternoon sun hit my face. It was warm amd inviting. I hunched over and closed my eyes in deep thought.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" A deep male voice asked.

I jumped a little and opened my eyes. My eyes met sea green eyes. "You startled me!" I said to Percy. His presence didn't make me feel as scared as when I was in the hospital. Rather it made me feel comfortable and relaxed.

"Sorry," he said blushing. He wore jeans and a cut off white tee. His raven black hair was messy and parts were dangling in front of his eyes.

"Oh it's okay!" I said. I racked my brain trying to think of conversation. "Ummm...ah...um... what are you doing here?"

His eyes filled with hurt as he looked at me. He broke eye contact and stared at the ground.

"Im sorry, its none of my business," I said rather embarrassed.

"No, no don't feel bad, it's just...you won't remember," he said sadly.

"Percy I'm sorry I can't remember you. I feel like I should remember you. I don't know why I can't," I stated.

He looked at me,"Annabeth, I understand," he said. He reached out and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. He put his hand on my face and our eyes met. We were both in a sort of trance. All of a sudden my face blushed, Percy pulled his hand away and looked down. My eyes immediately were studying the sand. I glanced up and Percy was looking at me. I couldn't help but blush even more.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want to go get something to eat? Frozen yogurt or something?" He asked.

I giggled, I was definitely more comfortable with him then I was at the hospital. "Are you asking me out Mr. Jackson?"

He grinned and leaned in to whisper in my ear,"If that's what you want Miss. Chase."

The way he said it was so seductive. I nodded and he put out his arm for me to take. I took it and we walked out of the park.

_(Time_ skip):

I was sitting in the booth with Percy enjoying my chocolate frozen yogurt. He smiled at me and returned back to his eatting. Then out of no where I felt yogurt on my face. I turned towards Percy with an open mouth. He looked guilty. I took my spoon, and flicked some yogurt at him.

"Oh it's so on!" He said competitively.

"Bring it on Jackson!" I said wickedly.

I scooped some yogurt with my spoon and flung it at Percy. It hit his eyes. I stood there laughing, while he got it out of his eyes. Percy took some and flung it at me. It landed on face. I was shocked, though I expected it. Luckily we were the only ones in the place and the cashier knew we were celebrities.

I went over to the toppings and took a handful of sprinkles and threw them at Percy. They hit him. He went over to the yogurt hoses and got a handful. He chucked it at me. Our war went on for minutes. The floor was covered in melted yogurt. Percy and I were currently throwing toppings at each other. We were completely covered.

When I went to throw more toppings, I lost my footing and fell into Percy. We both went crashing down to the floor. Percy lay on top of me and we both were laughing.

"You're a mess Percy!" I said in between laughs.

"You are too!" He said smiling at me. He pushed strands of my hair out of my face. His hand grazed my cheek and I blushed. He finally got off of me and stood up. He held out his hand to help me up. I took it. When I got up our faces were an inch apart. We were just staring at each other.

Percy grinned,"This was fun Annabeth. We should do this again." I nodded.

I wiped yogurt off his face. He froze and so did I. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I let him. He hesitated and started to move back. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I put my hands around his neck and leaned in.

Our lips met and Percy put his arms around me. It felt so right to be here with him. I ran my hands through his yogurt soaked hair and passionately kissed him. He ran his hand up and down my back slowly, tracing little patterns. I finally broke the kiss. Percy was beaming and put a little space between us. Then, a little light went on in my head.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Annabeth?" He said astonished. "You...you remember me?"

"Percy!" I said breaking down into tears. I buried my head into his chest. I remembered him!

"Annabeth, oh I misssd you!" He said. He held me and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up into his face and smiled.

(Little time skip):

After we had cleaned the yogurt shop. And tried to clean ourselves the best we could, we walked out of the shop. Percy grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he blushed a little and let go. I giggled and leaned into him. He put his arm around my shoulders. What a sight we must be!

"Annabeth? Do you remember everything?" Asked Percy.

"Well I remember the guy stealing your car and you being worried and then hitting something hard," I said.

"Yeah, such bad timing too! I was about to tell you..." he stopped abruptly

"Tell me what?" I asked curiously.

He blushed a deep red. "I was about to tell you that I liked you," he said sheepishly. Percy had never beem like this before when we dated. Sure we were only like 15-16 years old, but he never blushed this much.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Percy," I whispered in his ear. "No matter how many times that I said I didn't like you I knew in my heart I was wrong."

He smiled at me and pecked me on the lips. We finally arrived at my apartment building. We walked in and rode the elevator up in silence. When we finally got to my apartment. I stopped by the door. I sighed. Percy shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Bye Percy. Thanks for the amazing day," I reached for the door, but Percy grabbed it and pulled me into a kiss. I felt my lips on his and my brain melted.

He broke the kiss and put his forhead on mine."Be my girlfriend Wise Girl? Please give me another chance!" He begged.

I pulled back and removed myself from Percys grasp. "Well, I'll have to think about that!" I said sarcastically. Percys eyes were wide with horror. I laughed, "Your such a Seaweed Brain!" I leaned in and hugged him.

"So is that a yes?" He asked.

"Duh! Of course!" I said. He left me with a kiss goodbye.

I walked into the apartment to find it empty. Then I wondered. Will Percy love and care for me again? Or will this be another heartbreak?

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my wonderful wizarding wondrous wickedly whimsical weirdos! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I thought since no one was reviewing no one wanted the story anymore. I decided to update anyway. I have been having trouble with my boyfriend, but we are good! Dating for two years coming on three and I'm only in 8th grade! Okay anyway, so I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! It took me a couple times to really like what I wrote! What did you think about what happened? Review so I know that you guys like the story! Feel free to leave suggestions!**

**Peace out and may the sorting ceremony begin!;****) (For you Harry Potter fans)**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**

**(Guys check out greekfreak302! Her story Beautifully Flawed is absolutely amazing! Check out jon cozart on youtube! He is brilliant!)**


	9. Hazel's Plan Part 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth:

I was sitting in my room and still there was no sign of my band mates. I was reading the book Every soul a star. When there was a knock on the apartment door. I got off my bed and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Percy standing there. He was holding a pizza, chocolate covered strawberries, a movie and flowers.

"A delivery for Miss. Annabeth Chase," he said trying to use an italian accent.

I laughed," Hmm I didn't order anything," I said with a sly grin on my face.

"I know," said Percy walking in. "I ordered you."

"Percy, my band could be back any second,"I whined as he started to set up the movie and food.

Percy stopped and looked up,"You don't want to be seen with me?"

"No its not that! It's just I don't know how they will react and stuff," I said.

"Okay,"he said getting up and coming over to me. "But I'll only leave if I get a kiss."

He bent down and stuck out his check. I laughed and kissed his cheek. He left the food and everything and left. I had to admit I felt really bad and wished he could stay, but he couldn't and I knew it. I went over and smelled the flowers he left on the table. I got a vase and put them in it. I opened the pizza and there was a note.

Dear Wise Girl,

You are beautiful. Even though you don't know it you are. I love you and never want to leave your side ever. I want to be with you forever, but I can't trust myself around you. I feel like I'll hurt you again. I want to cherish every moment with you so let's take it slow. I love so much in this lifetime I won't be able to express it enough. I can't wait to be with you again.

Love,

Your Seaweed Brain

_(Time skip):_

Hazel:

We came into the apartment really late. We had spent the entire afternoon at the studio. Apparently Annabeth was still mad at us and forgot to come. We all felt bad, but we were angry that she didn't even bother to show up. We didn't get anything done today and we were all tired. Frank was dragging his feet, as was Leo. They both went into the apartment went into their room and fell asleep. Calypso was half asleep and fell asleep just like the boys. I however wasn't as tired even though it was one in the morning.

I surveyed the kitchen. There was a half empty box of pizza, some uneaten chocolate covered strawberries, flowers in a vase that weren't there before we left, and a movie that we didnt own. Somebody had been here. But who? I was about to start cleaning up when Annabeth came in. She saw me and stopped with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh sorry I meant to clean up," she said as she put the strawberries and pizza in the fridge.

"Who are the flowers from?" I asked. I thought the answer would be Percy.

"I don't know, some delivery guy just said from a secret admirer. So I don't know," she said .

Was Annabeth seeing someone? If she was then my whole plan would be ruined! "Oh okay, just wondering. Well Goodnight."

As I shuffled to the room I shared with Calypso my brain thought of a brilliant plan. I knew that she and Percy had gone to the cafe together. It looked like they had fun, from the cover page of a magazine of Annabeth and Percy laughing. That had gone viral and people started to ship Percabeth. I knew they could be good together they just needed to be shown that. My plan was to have a party, invite Percy and get them together. This had to work, was my last though as I drifted off to a deep sleep.

_The next morning..._

Annabeth:

I had forgotten to go the studio because of Percy. He was such a distraction, a hot distraction. I had gotten the speech from Frank on how important the band was during breakfast. I rolled my eyes and told him I knew that.

Hazel cleared her throat,"Umm I was thinking that since we just had a new album released we should a little party."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, ya know, to celebrate it, I guess. I don't know I guess its just another one of my stupid ideas," she said blushing.

"Hazel your ideas aren't stupid," said Frank soothingly. "I agree we should have a party."

"Yeah,"said Leo.

"Okay," said Calypso.

Hazel was looking at me expectantly.

"Well I'm outnumbered, so my opinion doesn't count!" I said smiling.

Hazel started talking about all the plans. We were going to have it in our apartment since it was big. There was enough space to fit 200 people approximately. We were going to have a DJ and we started making a list of people we wanted to invite. There was:

Piper

Jason

Reyna

Nico

Thalia

Clarisse

Luke

Grover

Juniper and then about 199 other people that I couldn't remember.

"And Percy," said Hazel. I was stunned and apparently my face showed it. "Oh, sorry Annabeth maybe not."

"No, no it's okay you can invite whoever you want," I said nonchalantly. "It's our party so its okay if there are some people that I don't necessarily like." Even though that was a total lie, but I had to keep up the act for my friends. Percy and I at the same party pretending we don't like eachother was going to be hard.

After the party planning I texted Percy.

**Me: Hey Percy!**

**Percy: Hey Wise Girl. How ya doing?**

**Me: Good, but my band is planning a party and there are going to invite you.**

**Percy: I don't see a problem with that I get to see you.;)**

**Me: You Seaweed Brain they don't know we are together!**

**Percy: Oh yeah. Well then we'll pretend to hate eachother. That will be so hard to do though and than you'll owe me a date.**

**Me: Fine! This time something romantic and I'll tell my friends that we ar together. Deal?**

**Percy: Deal, now don't text me anymore I don't like you ;)**

**Me: Fine I never liked you anyway! ;)**

I sat on my bed thinking about the party that was to happen on Friday. That would be two whole days without Percy. I don't know how I'll survive.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey my resplendent radiant radical rambunctious rad readers. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. You guys are amazing! I will be starting a new story on top of this one. So watch for the next story. It won't have anything to do with this one. It will be Percy becomes Chaos' assassin, so look out for that one!**

**Happy Holidays to all y'all. **

**Peace out and may the odds be ever in your favor (for you hunger games people)**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	10. Mean Girl

**I don't own PJ**

_At World Mirrors Party..._

Annabeth:

There were so many people at the party. The DJ was playing amazing music and I was getting many compliments on how good the food is, the music and my outfit. I was wearing a short blue dress and black heels. My hair was pulled back into a half updo. I was fixing my Alex and Ani bracelets when I heard...

"I must be looking at a goddess," Percy said.

I turned and there he was. Percy was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue bow tie. He wore black slacks and shiney black dress shoes. His raven black hair was messy as usual. Overall he looked extremely sexy.

I was about to compliment him, but instead I decided to say something mean,"Oh did you have a razor accident shaving this morning or is your face naturally that ugly?"

"Annabeth!" Hazel said hearing what I just said."That is really rude!"

"Yeah, you think his brain can actually comprehend what I just said? He's too thick to understand anything!" I said smirking.

"Oh my god Annabeth stop acting like a child!" Hazel half-yelled.

"Hey, it's okay," said Percy. He finally walked off but not without giving me a wink.

"Annabeth, be at least a little nice to him! Gosh!" Then Hazel stormed to the DJ. She took the mike, "Ok we are going to be playing truth or dare since this is a teen party! Let's go!"

Everyone got into a big circle. There were people sitting and people standing. I was sitting next to Piper and Leo. I could see some people had really no interest and came just to watch. We started with Piper. She picked Hazel and Hazel chose to do a dare.

Piper thought for a moment,"Hmmmm...oh I got it! I dare you to pick someone else in the room and kiss them!"

Hazel froze and Franks hands clenched. "No way!" Said Hazel as she took off her jacket she was wearing over her forest green dress. "Okay! It's my turn," siad Hazel as she scanned the room.

Hazel:

My eyes fell on Annabeth. She glared back at me challenging me to chose her. I thought for a little bit about the plan I had, and since I had the chance I was going to tweak it. "Annabeth, truth or dare?" I asked smirking knowing she was going to choose dare.

"Dare," said Annabeth glaring at me. Her eyes were calculating and studying my expression, her eyes widened as she figured out her mistake of choosing dare.

"Annabeth I dare you to,"I tapped my chin to add a little dramatic effect,"kiss Percy."

Annabeth took a deep breath in and went over to Percy. Percy's face was bright red. Annabeth looked mad, but had a glimmer in her eyes that told me she wanted to actually kiss him. Annabeth leaned in and right before hitting his lips turned her head and kissed his cheek. Percy's face was now an even deeper red, he just got rejected! Annabeth went back to her seat with a smug look on her face.

"You can't do that! It's cheating!" I yelled.

"No it's not Hazel! You made a mistake; you didn't specify where I was supposed to kiss him. You simply said 'I dare you to kiss Percy.' and I did," with that she began to choose someone else.

I should've known my plan wouldn't work. Even Annabeth can find a loop hole.

_Time Skip:_

I felt bad about being rude to Percy. I mean, I wasn't rude I was was down right nasty. After truth or dare, I tripped him twice and "accidentally" spilled my drink on him. After everyone left from the party, my whole band yelled at me about my rudeness and how I embarrassed the band. Even Frank yelled, and Frank doesn't yell.

I got really bored. So I decided to do a check on Percy. I know that he is considered Hollywood's golden boy, but that doesn't always mean that he was good. My heart dropped as I clicked on "have dated" section of an article. My eyes widened as I scrolled. There were so many names! Arianna Grande, Rachel Dare(4x), Taylor Swift, Jennifer Lawrence, Emma Waston, Cher Loyd, Lord, and so many more some I don't even know. And finally at the end of the list was his current girlfriend, although unofficial Annabeth Chase.

I was shocked. I decided that since it was only 10 at night I would text him. Then I thought, nah! I could just go over to his apartment. He had told me on our way back from the ice cream shop that he still lived in the same apartment. His mom passed away from cancer two years ago. So the apartment was all his. I changed out of my dress and threw on jeans and a tshirt. I took my hair out of the half updo and let it hang naturally. I didn't bother taking off my makeup. I creeped out of my bedroom and practically ran to the door and to the elevator. I got in and went down to the lobby. My car pulled up and I got in.

As I was driving I was listening to the radio. I was jamming out to a One Direction song when I came to Percy's apartment. I went into the lobby and asked for the apartment room of Percy Jackson and said I was Annabeth Chase. He told me Floor 3 Room 201A. I went up in the elevator and came to the third floor room 201A. I knocked on the door, and didn't get an answer, but I heard music playing. I tried the door knob and it opened.

I walked in and saw Percy's car keys and shoes by the door. The next thing I saw made my heart stop. I saw high heels. I knew those weren't Percy's. I was scared to venture farther. Then I heard a high pitch giggle and a girl came running out from the hallway without a shirt on. She looked stunned to see me there, but smirked.

It was none other than Rachel Dare. I stared at her. That ugly face and frizzy red hair. Then Percy came running around the corner without a shirt on. She froze when he saw me.

"Percy how could you!" I yelled letting tears fall from my eyes.

Percy:

I didn't expect Annabeth to be there. Now she was crying and yelling at me.

"Annabeth! I can explain!" I said.

"Oh really?"she said harshly, glaring at me." Because this situation seems to not need an explaination."

"Annabeth," I said taking her hand in mine. "Would I ever cheat on you? I love you too much!"

"Yes! Yes, you would cheat on me!" Said Annabeth loudly. "You did when we were younger! And you probably have used that line before with Arianna, and Taylor and Cher and all those other twenty somethin girls you dated!"

I felt like I had been punched right in the gut. She knew about them? That was when I was trying to get over her though.

"You know what Percy I can't believe I actually trusted you," she said calmly. Her makeup was all messed up, but her eyes were fierce. She staightened up and took her hand away. "Goodbye Perceus. Why I fell for you so fast I'll never know, how I loved you is not understandable, and what you did to my heart is unthinkable and it cannot be fixed." She turned around and took one step, then turned back towards me and punched me in the face so hard my vision went blurry. She kicked me in the groin and I fell over on the floor.

"That felt good," she said and walked out.

"Oh baby are you hurt?" Said Rachel as she got on the ground and was helping me up.

"Get outta here ya bitch!" I yelled. She ran out as I shoved her.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my savvy, strong, sensible, sassy, sureal, successful, sleuthers! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER! Please forgive me. I have been working on another story, Dangerous Powers. So read that story as well, if you like. Thank you to all of the reviewers and followers I appreciate everything. **

**Review Review Review**

**Peace out and let your spirit guide you!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	11. Tell Me Who's In Da House?

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth:

I stumbled into the apartment around 11 o'clock. I tossed my keys on the kitchen counter and dragged myself into the living room. I collapsed on the couch and kicked off my shoes. I let my hair fall in a disarray around my face. My eyes were red and puffy, my makeup ruined and my heart distroyed. I lay on the couch silently crying until I heard some footsteps. I didn't bother to look up. I felt someone sit on the couch and shake my shoulder.

"Go away," I said turning my whole body so it faced towards the inside of the couch.

"C'mon Annabeth, you wouldn't even want to talk to Mr. Hothead about problems?" He said in a baby voice

"Leo?" I said surprised, thinking it was Hazel or Calypso. I got up and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry, I was so rude." I wipped my eyes and straightened my hair.

"It's okay. I understand. Now whos the douche I get to pound the shit out of?" Asked Leo.

"Percy," I said hiding my face in my hands.

"He's gonna wish he had never been bor...wait did you say Percy?" He asked. I nodded. "Percy Jackson?" He asked again and I took my face out of my hands. I sheepishly looked at him.

"Annabeth!" He said rather loudly bounding from the couch.

"Shhhh you retard they'll hear you!" I whispered.

Leo sat back on the couch and stared at me raising his eyebrow. "Damn Annabeth, I thought you hated him. Hazel only had that party because she was trying to hook you two up." He slapped his hand to his mouth as he said it.

"Leo I am not a retard, I knew that!" I said looking offended. "Can you just give me a hug, because that bastard cheated on me again."

Leo hugged me and said he was going to go beat the shit out of him. I told him I already did and he started to laugh. Leo is always good for making people feel better. I love Leo, only in the brotherly way though. We took out some chocolate ice cream and had a contest. Whoever could eat their side of the carton first won. I got a brain freeze and Leo was about to win when he got a tooth freeze.

"Fuck!" Screamed Leo. "I hate when this happens!" He sat there rubbing his tooth.

I took my spoon and finished my ice cream,"Haha sucker! Remember to tell them it was a girl who beat you." I left Leo sitting there with his ice cream as I walked into my bedroom. It was 1 in the morning and I knew we had to go to the studio at 5 so I decided to get a few hours of some much needed sleep. I set my alarm clock to 4 so that I could wake up in time to shower. I dozed off to sleep thinking about Percy and how my heart didn't break because hearts don't break they crumble. And that is even more painful.

_At the studio..._

"Okay," said Thalia. "We have a concert tomorrow and we need a new song as a sneak peak into the albumn Scattered."

I had been pretty quiet at the studio. Not my usual spunky self. "I have a song I wrote, it needs a piano and violin."

"I know a girl who can play violin, Piper!" Said Thalia happily.

Piper? She never told me she played, but the thought of her rehearsing with us made me happy. "Okay! What about piano?"

"I can play piano," said Calypso.

"Good now what will the boys be doing? And Hazel?" Asked Thalia.

Oh snap! I hadn't thought of that! I was running all the possible things they could do through my head, when Leo interrupted my thoughts, "What's the song about?"

I paused, "I want it to be a surprise for you three! Only Piper, Calypso and I wil know." I smirked. The rest of the day we worked on perfecting songs and harmonies.

Percy:

I called Annabeth's phone yet again. I had called her at least 45 times and left dozens of messages and texted her at least 20 times today alone. She was ignoring me and I was trying to get her toat least say shut up or something, but this silence between us was unbearable. My body guard came in.

"Mr. Jackson you have a visitor," he said.

"Tell them I'm busy!" I said sadly.

"I'll tell them to come in," he said leaving.

What? No I said...annnnnd he's gone," i called after him. I put my face in my hands and sat in my chair. Annabeth wouldn't listen to me she just assumed everything, but I probably would if I was in her situation. But, she didn't even answer or read any of texts. "I'm so stupid!" I shouted picking up lamp and chucking it against a wall.

"Ahhh man and that was a good lookin lamp," came a voice chuckling.

I spun around and saw Grover. He was in saggy jeans, a white tank top, and a gold chain. He had been working out, because before he was scrawny. Grover had tattoos all over his arms.

"Grover! Man how you doing?" I asked going over to him grabbing his hand and hitting chests.

"I's doing good man, but I think duh real queation is how you doing?" Grover said. Man he was very ghetto.

"I'm doing fine man," I said.

"Okay man let's be real you were throwing a lamp at the wall of your new mansion because Annabeth broke up with you, right?" He said taking a seat in a chair and putting his feet up on a table.

"How did you know?" I asked shocked that he actually knew.

"Your body guard man, he told me everything," he said smiling behing his shades.

"Wow that gossiper. Anyway Annabeth thought I cheated on her, but I didn't!" I said.

"Uhhuh. So dude think hard did you actually cheat on Annabeth?" Grover asked coming over to me resting his arm on my shoulder.

"Dude I'm being serious! I didn't cheat on her!" I said shoving him off and getting up and going to the window.

"Then why not go talk to her?" Grover asked.

"Like it's that simple!? She wouldn't give me the chance to speak! And I could never get into her apartment," I said running my hands through my hair.

"She has a concert tonight down by the beach. Why not go there?" Grover suggested. He went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He took out a can of Pepsi and went to sit on my couch.

"Dude don't sit on the couch! That's forty thousand dollars!" I yelled.

"I ain't gonna make a mess.," He said taking a sip of Pepsi. "And this couch ain't comfy why spend forty thousand dollars on it? Also what is with the new mansion?"

"I wanted something different and thought this would be good. Anyways dude when is Annabeth's concert?" I asked Grover.

"6:30 I think," Grover said taking a magazine flipping through it.

"It is 6:30 dude let's go!" I said putting on flip flops and my sunglasses, grabbed Grover and rushed out of my mansion.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my devoted divergent diligent digger different dopes(I mean that in a nice way!) Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but I was having some trouble with my boyfriend and we broke up. So enough of my sob story. But i will be updating this story once or twice a month. Tell me what ya think!**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY DANGEROUS POWERS!**

**Peace out!**

**Quotes: I am disinclinded to acquiesce to your request, means no!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	12. I Lost the Love I Loved the Most

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Percy:

"C'mon Grover!" I said rather impatiently. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Um dude there is such thing as the law and the speed limit!" Grover said flustered.

"And when did you care about the damn law!" I asked.

"When did you care about not hurting Annabeth?" He said angrily.

I stared at him," What the fuck Grover? Honestly what the hell? You are being real right now?" I said. Why did he have to say that?

"Dude let's be real, did you actually care about hurting her last time?" He asked never taking his eyes off the road.

"Of course I cared! Why would I not care? She was the best thing that ever happened to me!" I said hanging my head.

"But you let her leave," Grover said stopping at a red light. "Did you know that she still loved you after you broke her heart? Did you know she didn't do anything mean because she still loved you? Did you know she loved you? Did you know she talked to me about it, but you were always either too drunk or too busy with Rachel to hear what she had to say? Nah man, it always had to be about you."

"She loved me?" I asked looking up.

"Of course she did, but she said that she could never trust you again. I still remember her exact words to me before she gave up. 'Trust is like paper, once it's crumpled it can never be perfect again.'"

We rode in silence for the rest of the car ride.

Annabeth:

"Okay guys, you ready?" I asked excitidly.

"Let's kill it!" Said Leo with a mischevious grin on his face.

"One, Two, Three Ahhhhhhhh!" We screamed as we ran out on stage.

(Frank, **Leo, **_Both)_

_Whoa, oh, oh_  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Whoa<em>

_I'm_ waking up to ash and dust  
>I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust<br>I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
>This is it, the apocalypse<br>Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new <em>age<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,<em> I'm _radioactive, radioactive_  
><em>Whoa,<em> oh, oh, oh, oh, _whoa, oh, oh, oh,_ I'm _radioactive, radioactive_

_I_ raise my flags, don my clothes  
>It's a revolution, I suppose<br>We'll paint it red to fit right in  
>Whoa<p>

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
>This is it, the apocalypse<br>Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<p>

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
>Deep in my bones, straight from inside<p>

**Bury me alive, bury me with pride**  
><strong>Bury me with berries, that forbidden fruit and cherry wine<strong>  
><strong>Thank you berry much, but tonight's my night and I'm Barry Bonds<strong>  
><strong>Swingin' for the fences, barbaric Kendrick in idle time<strong>  
><strong>Everything in life's subject to change, change whip, change grind<strong>  
><strong>Change clothes, change opinions, right before I change my mind<strong>  
><strong>I don't really know yah business, been in there since I was bendin' Lego blocks<strong>  
><strong>Now you tell the world about me, dry snitch<strong>  
><strong>Tater tots on my shotgun, now I gotta pop one at the stars<strong>  
><strong>Sky's the limit, I gotta finish as the first rapper on Mars<strong>  
><strong>Mark my word, Imma make my mark, even when they start their Marshall Law<strong>  
><strong>Even when these martians alienate, my mental state is still at heart<strong>

**Fuck, look in my eyes, tell me I died, tell me I tried, to compromise**  
><strong>Tell me you love me, tell me that I, don't give a fuck and can barely decide<strong>  
><strong>Wishin' good luck on my enemies, all of my energy go to the almighty God<strong>  
><strong>I could drown in a bottle of Hennessy, fuck your amenities, I'm gettin' better with<strong> **time**

**AHHHHH!**

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<p>

The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. This was one of my favorite songs because Leo's rap was just amazing! It was Hazel's turn to welcome the crowd. Tonight she was wearing a white ripped tank top with jean shorts and combat boots. Her hair was done messily to give her a badass look.

"How are y'all doin tonight?" She screamed. They crowd answered with a loud scream. "Alright Alright Alright, now welcome to our concert tonight. What you heard there was a song from our new album that is in stores!"

She back up into the group and the crowd settled as we started our next song. I was backup singing for Calypso when I saw a car pull into the parking lot near the beach. Two males got out of the car I knew who they were. It was Percy and Grover. I stopped singing and just stared. Leo was on the drums and looked over in my direction then saw who I was staring at. Leo drummed a little harder.

I regained my composer and started to sing again, but never let Percy out of my sight. My plan had worked thanks to Grover.

_Time skip:_

Percy:

Annabeth looked beautiful. Her whole band was going for a soft look light blues and white. Annabeth had her hair in slight waves. She was wearing a light blue sleevless dress and pink lip stick. Her jewelry was shone when it caught the light perfectly. She was gorgeous.

"Hey guys!" She said shyly into the mike.

"Hey Annabeth how bout a date?" Yelled a guy from the crowd.

All she did was giggle and continued,"So this next song will be our last one for the night," multiple groans were heard through out the crowd,"but I want you guys to hear it. We will be joined by Piper on the violin. This song is very near and dear to my heart and I want you to see how much it means to me." She said this without breaking eye contact with me.

Annabeth pulled a mike stand and placed her mike in it. Piper came on stage with her violin and Calypso took a seat at the piano. Leo, Frank, and Hazel took backup. Everyone was quiet then the music began.

(All Annabeth singing)

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<p>

I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

And I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

And it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>Tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

The music ended and the whole crowd erupted in applause. I however was in tears. She wrote that for me to tell me I wasn't welcome to her anymore.

Annabeth:

I saw Percy leaving and something inside me started to hurt.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my picky playful pouty politically profound pupils. There's really notuch to say other than that I've been sad and that's the reason these chapters will most likely be depressing. Sorry! Anyway I will be poating every first of the month and remember to check out my other story Dangeroua Powers! Please Review or I wil probably stop writing because Iam doing thia for you guys. Tell people about me please.**

**Review Review Review**

**Peace out and may the best story win!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


End file.
